


Быть шерифом

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [4]
Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters, Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Семейство Босье ловит сбежавшего виллана
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Kudos: 1





	Быть шерифом

**Author's Note:**

> Шестой час (лат. Sexta) — полуденная служба в католической церкви по Литургии часов.

В церкви Святой Марии прозвонили к шестому часу, когда в ворота Ноттингемского замка на полном скаку влетел всадник в голубом плаще, спрыгнул с лошади и чуть ли не бегом направился в кабинет шерифа. Ибо там временно обосновалось непосредственное начальство этого всадника — помощник шерифа Гай Гисборн.  
— Ну что? — он с надеждой воззрился на представшего перед ним сержанта.  
— Все, сэр Гай!  
— Они проехали мельницу?  
— Да.  
— А переправу через Лин?  
— Да.  
— Свернули по дороге направо?  
— Свернули!  
— Ты подождал?  
— Да, как вы приказали, десять яблок съел, пока ждал. Они не вернутся, милорд!  
— Ну смотри мне, Харви, — Гай многозначительно пристукнул ладонью по столу. — Если будет как в прошлый раз, я...  
— Они уехали! Мощами святого Дунстана клянусь!  
— Значит, у нас впереди целая седмица... Которую надо провести с толком.  
— Будете ловить разбойников? — в тоне сержанта прорезалось беспокойство.  
— Харви, я же сказал «с толком».  
Сержант облегченно вздохнул.  
— Сегодня у нас до вечерни сбор жалоб и прошений, а завтра я уезжаю на три дня, и не дай Бог вы с кастеляном устроите здесь что-нибудь... Я из вас...  
— Не извольте сомневаться! — стал навытяжку сержант.  
Гай смерил его скептическим взглядом. Сержант Харви из Хаттерсейджа был земляком Маленького Джона и даже водил с ним знакомство когда-то, но на этом все и заканчивалось. К тому же Харви, несмотря на саксонское происхождение, обладал совершенно несаксонской старательностью и расторопностью, что выгодно отличало его от толпы других. Единственный недостаток сержанта состоял в том, что он безбожно коверкал благородные нормандские имена и фамилии, а именно — склонял то, что склонять не полагалось. Таким образом, графством заправляли «братья Рены», которые были «Рено Рене рознь» И вот здесь исправить Харви не было никакой надежды и возможности.

***

С внутреннего двора донеслись крики: кто-то, пребывая, несомненно, в крайней степени озлобленности, призывал все кары небесные. Только непонятно, на кого.  
Гай поднял голову от бумаг и велел:  
— Харви, выясни, кто там внизу глотку дерет. Живо.  
Тот стрелой вылетел из кабинета, вскоре вернулся, слегка запыхавшись, и доложил:  
— Так это приехали какие-то из Нортгемпшира, милорд. Хотят говорить с вами. То есть, с шерифом... То есть, с вами... Кажись, лорды!  
— Кто такие?  
— А Хэрн их разберет, Босьи какие-то.  
— Кто?  
— Оне так назвались, милорд. Босьи.  
— Ладно, зови. Будем разбираться.  
— Этих Босьев всех скопом или по отдельности?  
— А сколько их?  
— Три штуки, милорд! Дрого, Роджер и этот... Эомер!  
— Давай всех сразу.  
Это оказался лорд Босье с сыновьями, которые разыскивали сбежавшего виллана.  
— Я в своем праве! — рявкнул прямо с порога старший Босье, грубый и резкий человек высокого роста и с луженой глоткой. Старший сын его — Эймер, был точной копией папаши.  
«Срубить — срубили, а обтесать забыли», — подумал Гай, глядя на них.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — произнес он вслух. — Но объясните толком, чем я могу вам помочь?  
— Вы — вряд ли! — презрительно бросил лорд Дрого и добавил: — Нам нужен шериф!  
— Я шериф.  
— Что? Это вы что ли Роберт де Рено?  
— Нет, я его помощник, Гай Гисборн. Шериф в отъезде и поэтому я его замещаю, — Гай старался говорить спокойно, но его терпение истощалось.  
— Куда катится Англия, если шерифами ставят таких молокососов?!

***  
Дальнейшие полчаса вымотали Гая больше, чем погоня за разбойниками по всему Шервуду. Оказывается, эти трое с чего-то решили, что их виллан по имени Бранд отправился в Ноттингемшир, чтобы присоединиться к шайке знаменитых на всю Англию лесных стрелков. И попытки убедить, что среди людей Локсли нет таких, успехом не увенчались.  
— Ну кто вам сказал, что он подался к Робин Гуду? — вздохнул Гай, подумав, что если бы каждый удравший виллан искал прибежище в Шервудском лесу, там уже было бы не протолкнуться.  
На Босье это не произвело никакого впечатления. Они упрямо стояли на своем. Куда же еще мог податься строптивый виллан? Предложенный в качестве примера Уэльс почему-то их не устроил.  
Гай вздохнул еще раз и произнес:  
— Ладно, описывайте его очень подробно. Сколько ему лет?  
— Дьявол бы вас побрал, мы же только что вам его описали!  
— Это, милорды, не описание, а чистой воды издевательство! Если вы хотите быстрее найти его и требуете моего содействия, так извольте хоть не препятствовать. Что, по-вашему, я должен выдать старостам деревень в качестве примет? «Высокий, темноволосый, молодой, шрамов на лице нет»? Да у нас половина графства подходит под это описание. Итак, спрашиваю еще раз, сколько ему лет?  
— Двадцать.  
— Напишем двадцать-двадцать пять. Какого роста?  
— Высокий.  
— Какой высокий? Как я или как вы?  
— Как мой сын Роджер!  
Гай поднялся, вышел из-за стола и стал рядом с младшим Босье.  
— Харви, какая между нами разница?  
— Дюйма два, милорд!  
— Так и напишем, шесть футов. Волосы какого цвета?  
— Темные, рыжеватые.  
— Какие именно темные, как у вас или как у Роджера?  
— Как у вашего сержанта!  
— Так и напишем, светло-каштановые с рыжиной. Лицо какой формы?  
— Обыкновенной.  
— Какое именно? Как у моего сержанта или у ваших сыновей?  
— Как у вас.  
— Так и запишем, овальное. Глаза?  
— Оба. Пока.  
— Понятно, что оба. Какой формы и цвета?  
— Дьявол его знает!  
— Я так записать не могу, мне конкретно надо.  
— Роджер вспомни-ка, ты его последний раз видел...  
— Ну видел, — пробасил тот. — Вылупил свои глазищи, как кот на мышь.  
— Зеленые что ли? — Гай поморщился.  
— Да нет же! Говорю, как у кота, желтоватые такие.  
— Так и запишем, круглые, светло-коричневые с желтизной...

***  
Выяснение всех подробностей и тщательное их записывание заняло час. Под конец беседы Гай пришел к удручающему выводу, что провозятся они долго, и ему придется терпеть эту неприятную во всех отношениях троицу как минимум до приезда шерифа. А когда тот вернется, так еще и нажалуются. И тут ему в голову пришла не просто мысль, а мысль с большой буквы. Однако воплотить ее в жизнь мешал громкий спор Босье о том, что они сделают с этим Брандом, когда его поймают.  
— Тихо! — шикнул на них Гай. — Мне кажется, что я где-то его видел. И пытаюсь изо всех сил вспомнить где. А если вы все трое не заткнетесь хоть ненадолго, то до конца и не вспомню.  
Все трое надулись, но замолчали. Гай уставился в одну точку и сделал вид, что погрузился в размышления. Через какое-то время он отмер и провозгласил:  
— Я нашел вашего виллана!  
— Где? Как? Что? — воскликнули Босье в один голос.  
— Сейчас все объясню. Несколько недель тому назад в Калвертоне объявился какой-то Том, племянник старосты, вроде как из Линкольна. К вашему описанию подходит почти идеально. Подозреваю... Нет, я практически уверен, что это и есть Бранд.  
— Мы поймаем мерзавца! — лорд Дрого стукнул кулаком по столу так, что кубок подскочил. — Благодарю вас, сэр Гай!  
— Вот и замечательно. Можете не благодарить, это мой долг. Надеюсь, дорогу на Калвертон найдете? Это на север и у Редхилла свернуть направо.

Высунувшись из окна, Гай проследил, как Босье уезжают в сопровождении грумов и собак. Потом облегченно вздохнул, обернулся и увидел сконфуженное лицо Харви.  
— Но сэр Гай... Вы же отправили их прямиком в лапы Робина Локсли!  
— Нет, я им устроил знакомство с местной знаменитостью. Суть та же, но как звучит!  
— Ага-а-а, — завороженно протянул Харви.  
— Вот именно! — ухмыльнулся Гай. — Учись, Харви, пока меня не убили.  
— Тьфу-тьфу, Хэрн упаси! — пробормотал тот и сложил за спиной пальцы рожками.

***  
Высокий длинноволосый красавец с луком изумленно вскинул бровь и сверкнул зелеными глазами:  
— Повторите, что вы сказали? Кто вас сюда прислал?!


End file.
